(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire-prevention structure for buildings, and more particularly to a fire-prevention structure that can effectively isolate a fire in the building so as to avoid a possible catastrophic collapse of the building.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a metropolitan area, skyscrapers have become an inevitable solution to accommodate the growing population. The frames being used by most of the skyscrapers are steel structures, featuring in light weight, quick construction, and performance. Therefore, in constructing a skyscraper, the steel structure is considered to be superior to the steel-reinforced concrete structure.
Referring now to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a typical structure for most of steel-structured buildings is elucidated by a schematic front view and a detail view on a joint area, respectively. The structure 1 includes a plurality of steel-structured stories 11. Each of the stories 11 includes a plurality of steel columns 112, steel beams 114, and floor slabs 116. Generally, the butt welding of steel columns 112a and 112b between the stories 11 is a full permeation butt welding (FPBW). As shown, the steel beam 114 is jointed to a lateral side 3110 of the steel column 112, and the floor slab 116 is mounted upon the steel beam 114.
It is well known that a major disadvantage of the steel structure is its weakness of the heat-resistance. In the conventional structure 1, the connection between the steel columns 112a, 112b or between the steel column 112a and the steel beam 114 is made by direct welding. When a fire occurs to the steel-structured building, and the temperature reaches a thousand degrees, the fire with the temperature would quickly soften the steel structures. Further by the heat conductivity of the steels, the high temperature will be rapidly spread out to the whole steel structures of the building. As soon as any steel column 112 of the structure 1 begins to melt, a possible buckling would attack the steel column 112. When the buckled steel column 112 cannot support the load contributed by the portion of the building above the steel column 112, a possible collapse of the building would happen just like what happened to the World Trade Center during the “911”.